


Sweet Forever

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Waking up with Faye in his arms, Loki smiled. Last week they finished planning things for their wedding. Ceremony, dress, gifts. His parents gave them a few days off to get it done. It took up a lot of their time and they had missed having a free moment together, but they loved turning ideas into reality. Their wedding was going to be perfect.





	Sweet Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki’s face when he sees you in your wedding dress for the first time._

_Imagine Loki whispering “I love you.” in your ear._

_Imagine Loki tracing the contours of your body lightly with his fingertips, exploring every inch of your skin._

_Imagine Loki getting super turned on just by admiring every part of you._

* * *

Waking up with Faye in his arms, Loki smiled. Last week they finished planning things for their wedding. Ceremony, dress, gifts. His parents gave them a few days off to get it done. It took up a lot of their time and they had missed having a free moment together, but they loved turning ideas into reality. Their wedding was going to be perfect. Loki wanted time to fly by. He wanted to make Faye his princess. He want to start their life together. After their days off to get everything done, they had a normal week. Trainings, meetings, missions. It got their mind off of things. This week was for checking up on things. Loki was nervous and he knew it wasn’t just him. All of Asgard knew of this wedding and was excited for it. Faye was extremely nervous. Knowing what happened after she was his date at this year’s royal gala, she hoped nothing would happen after their wedding. Not everyone was okay with having a girl from the outskirts as a princess. Loki would do whatever it takes to keep things like that from happening again. He wanted to make her happy as his princess and that’s what he would do. She was everything to him. He loved her. As Faye slowly woke up, Loki looked at her with a smile. “Good morning, my love.” he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Good morning.” Faye replied. Holding her close, they enjoyed their moment together. After lying like that for a little while, Faye looked outside. “We have to get up. Our guests will arrive soon.” she said. “Let’s start our day.” Loki replied with a little smile.

By the time they finished taking a bath, Alexis walked in with their breakfast. A few days ago, King Odin had officially appointed Alexis as Loki’s new personal servant. Faye had explained her tasks to her and Alexis was a quick student. If it was up to King Odin, Alexis would take over all of Faye’s tasks. Faye didn’t want to do that. She would have duties as a princess, but she still wanted to keep doing a few tasks like sharpening Loki’s knives and taking care of his wounds. These tasks were never part of her job as a servant to start with. Faye just started doing them because she wanted to and she would keep doing them. Loki knew that and he was okay with it. After breakfast, Faye and Loki went on their way to the guest chambers. Alexis would help out whoever needed it with preparations. Faye and Loki had prepared a few chambers for their guests to stay in, since they had to take quite a trip. They would get to stay a night before and after the wedding. “Looks okay to me.” Loki said, as he was checking every chamber. “Yep.” Faye replied. She wanted their guests to enjoy their stay. As they got to the stables, she noticed a few carts riding up to the royal palace. Faye smiled. She would get to see Frey again. He was pulling Vali and Kjell’s cart. Faye ran up to them as they got off their cart and had a little quality time with Frey. He started nudging his nose into her face as she was petting him and Faye just let him. She had missed him. Loki was opening up free stables and looked at her with a smile as she joined him. With their horses in a stable and their carts put away safely, Faye and Loki met up with their guests.

As they looked at her and smiled, Loki smirked. They had a surprise for her. Faye didn’t know what to think as she noticed his reaction. “What?” she asked them. “There’s a reason why we travelled with an extra cart.” her father said. “We wanted to give you a special wedding gift and luckily, it was easy to find.” he explained. Walking up to Frey’s stable, they looked at her. “Frey is your gift to me?” Faye asked. Loki noticed her surprise. “And this cart is our gift to you.” Kjell’s father said. Faye looked at them with a smile. “We hope you like what we did with it.” Vali said. “If not, just say so and we will fix it.” Kjell added. Faye was trying to keep herself from crying. She loved it. Pulling her in for a hug, Loki looked at her. “You knew of this, didn’t you?” she asked him. “Yes.” he replied with a smirk. Last time they visited the farms, they asked him if he was okay with their ideas for a gift. He loved their ideas. Having Frey with them would make Faye happy and a cart would make travelling a lot easier. Faye wiped away her tears with a smile. Loki loves seeing her happy like this. “Let’s go. We have a lot to do.” he said, taking Faye by the hand and leading them out of the stables.

They had never spend a day at the royal palace or stayed in it, so there was a lot of excitement as they went on their way. Faye smiled as she noticed it. She remembered what it was like for her when she starting working at the palace. It was nothing like a farm with its halls and gardens. It took her a while to feel comfortable, because she felt completely out of place. Things had changed. As they got to the guest chambers, Faye and Loki gave them a little time to settle in. They would start by giving them a tour at the palace. They finished it at the royal gardens. Going on a long walk, Faye noticed their reactions. Loki noticed it too. They loved it. Time was flying by and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. They joined the royal family at the banquet hall and just talked. No awkwardness, just spending a moment with family. After lunch, Faye and Loki had to part ways with everyone. “We have to check up on a few things. Have fun and we will meet up with you for dinner.” Loki explained. Normally, they wouldn’t have to check up on things. Preparations would be done by servants and everything would be ready for their day without them having to worry. They just wanted to check up on things. It made them nervous to not know what was going on. As they went on their way, Faye noticed Loki looking at her with a smile. He loved this new dress. Since Faye was no longer a servant, she stopped wearing a servant’s dress. Loki never liked that dress, so he was happy she got new dresses. As a princess, she would have a casual dress and a formal dress. She picked green as a color, knowing that it was Loki’s favorite color. She picked satin and chiffon as fabrics, knowing that it would reveal her shape and put a focus on her curves. Loki loved it.

Loki smirked as he noticed Faye’s reaction. She started blushing. Loki loved this new dress. It was fit for a princess and Faye looked perfect in it. He would look at her from time to time and loved her reaction as she noticed him looking. Princess Faye. Loki wondered what her wedding dress would look like. He knew that he would love it. He would just have to wait for it. Luckily, their day was flying by. Going from place to place, they checked up on things quickly. Having a little talk with every servant who was helping out, they knew things would get ready in time. They still had time before dinner, so Loki wanted to have a little moment with Faye. As he grabbed he and pulled her in for a kiss, he looked at her with a smirk. He loved her reaction when he did things like that. Faye started blushing as he let go of her and looked at her. As they went to meet up with everyone again for dinner at the banquet hall, Loki and Faye noticed they had a fun time. Thor returned from the training grounds with Vali and Kjell. They had met up with his brother before and they liked hanging out with him. They shared interests and it always helped to start new conversations. Their parents returned from the royal gardens. Since Faye and Kjell’s family’s did business with the royal palace, they had known his parents for years. His mother and father always wanted to know what was going on in their citizens’ lives, so they liked spending time with them.

After dinner, the royal family parted ways with them. Loki got their guests to a relaxation hall. As Faye walked in, she scanned it. She had never spent time in a hall like this and she wanted to know what it looked like. Loki spent plenty of time in it. If he returned from a mission and had to wait for King Odin to finish his meeting, he would hang out with Thor and his friends in this hall. On times like that, Loki would wash up and get changed at his chambers before meeting up with them. Faye would take care of his wounds after Loki reported to King Odin. It was easy to figure out why they would hang out in it. Looking outside, it provided them with an wonderful view. There was a fireplace and they had sofa’s to sit in. It was cozy and perfect for relaxing after an exhausting mission. Faye snuggled up with Loki on a sofa and noticed him looking at her with a smile. They loved spending moments like this. “Prince Loki and Princess Faye.” Kjell said as he looked at them with a smile. Faye started blushing and Loki just smirked. “Not yet.” she replied. “Ready for it?” Vali asked. Faye and Loki just looked at him without saying a word. They didn’t know what to say. All day, servants had asked this question and they still didn’t have an answer to it. “Yes.” Loki answered. “No.” Faye said. She noticed their reaction to her words. “No?” her father asked. “I don’t know what to expect.” Faye explained, getting up and walking away from Loki. She didn’t want him to notice that she was starting to panic. “King Odin and Queen Frigga love you. Just like Prince Thor.” her mother said. “And all servants like you.” Vali said. “Not all servants.” Faye replied. “Rebekah doesn’t like you and you don’t like Rebekah.” Loki said. Faye looked at him with a little smile. “Everyone in Asgard will love you as a princess.” Kjell said. “Not everyone is okay with this.” Faye replied. “Anyone who thinks you’re not the right choice for a princess, is wrong.” her father said.

Loki looked at Faye and noticed she was starting to panic. After what happened to the farm after this year’s royal gala, they tried to find everyone who helped the merchant with his plans and who had the same idea’s as him. They did find who helped him, but they didn’t find anyone having idea’s like that. These last weeks he and Faye have had plenty of things to do to keep her mind off of things, but Loki knew that Faye kept thinking of it. She was still worrying that things like that would happen again. Getting up and walking up to her, Loki pulled Faye in for a hug. As she looked at him, he noticed that she was trying to keep herself from crying. “You will be Asgard’s princess. If anyone is not okay with that, I will change their mind. You will change their mind.” he said. Faye held onto him tightly and let it all out. Loki held her close and waited for her to calm down. As Faye looked at him, he wiped away her tears. “What if this ruins everything for you?” she asked. Loki got why she was thinking like this. He would never forget the merchant’s words. He said that not everyone was okay with his choice for a princess. She was a girl from the outskirts and they would never be okay with that. “You are not ruining anything. And even if this ruins things, so be it. I will never give up on this. Never.” Loki said. Faye looked at him with a little smile. “I love you.” he said, giving her a kiss. “I love you too.” Faye replied. They didn’t notice everyone looking at them with a smile. Snapping out of their moment, Loki and Faye joined them by the fire again. Faye snuggled up with him and quickly forgot what was on her mind. Loki smiled as he noticed it.

Parting ways with their guests, Loki and Faye wished them goodnight and went on their way. Loki noticed she still wasn’t okay. Entering his chambers, he pulled her in for a hug and looked at Faye. He didn’t want her to feel like this. She didn’t deserve to feel like this. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. Loki still thought that this relationship was just what Asgard needed. Knowing that her family and friends wanted Faye to get her mind off of it, made him realize that it wasn’t just him. Faye would be loved by everyone, not just by him and their families. All of Asgard would love their princess and Loki would be right by her side. He would give her all the love she needed and he would protect her from everyone wanting to ruin things. He wouldn’t let them. He loved her and she loved him. She was his and she would be his princess. “I love you.” Loki whispered. Faye looked at him with a smile. “I love you too.” she whispered. Loki caressed her cheek and kissed her. Everything would be okay. He would do whatever it takes to make it okay. Faye was everything to him and nothing would ever change that. Nothing.

\---

Waking up had never been so exciting. Faye found herself in Loki’s arms and felt the warmth of his body against hers. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she watched his face when he was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, she just lay there and tried to keep calm. Today was finally the day of their wedding. Faye was excited. At the end of the day, she would be dancing with Loki as his princess. All night long. As Loki woke up, Faye looked at him with a smile. “Good morning, my love.” he said, kissing her forehead. “Good morning.” Faye replied. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and she gave in to it. “I hope you’re ready for it.” he said, breaking their kiss. “I can’t wait for it.” she replied. Loki smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Faye gave in to the kiss and felt how he held her close. As they got up to take a bath and got ready to start their day, Faye and Loki met up with Alexis. She got them their breakfast and just had a little talk with them. They wouldn’t have a lot of time to do that today. She and Loki would meet up with their guests as they waited for the wedding to start. Alexis would be finishing the preparations for the wedding with the other servants. Parting ways with her, Faye and Loki made their way to a relaxation hall. Their guests would be getting ready to start their day after taking a bath and having breakfast. Waiting for everyone to join them, they kept themselves busy. Loki sat down on a sofa and Faye was enjoying the view this hall provided her with. It was sunny and warm weather. Perfect for a wedding. As she looked at Loki, she noticed him looking at her with a smile. It still made her blush when he did that.

Loki smirked as he noticed her reaction. This is exactly why he kept doing it. As she joined him and snuggled up with him, Loki smiled. This was their day. This is the day Faye would become his princess. She would be his. Forever. He wanted time to fly and their wedding to start. He had looked forward to this moment for weeks and it was finally here. Loki snapped out of his thoughts as Faye looked at him with a smile. “Happy is a good look on you.” she said. “It looks good on you, too.” Loki replied. Pulling her in for a kiss, Loki held her close. Faye gave in to it and caressed his cheek. Breaking their kiss, Loki looked at her. “I love you.” he said. “I love you too.” Faye replied with a smile. Loki loved her smile. He would do whatever it takes to make her smile like this every day, for the rest of his life. They snapped out of their moment as Vali and Kjell walked in. “Morning.” Loki said. “I hope you got a good night’s sleep?” he asked. “I have never slept this well.” Kjell answered. Loki smirked as he looked at Faye. “That’s exactly what you said after that night things happened.” he said. “My bed at the farm was cozy. My bed at the servant’s chambers was cozy and soft. Your bed is cozy, soft and king sized. It’s like sleeping on a cloud.” Faye explained. “I have no idea what a bed at a guest chambers is like.” she said. “Exactly like that.” Kjell replied. “Just not king sized.” Vali said. “Seriously?” Faye asked. “We want guests to feel welcome.” Loki replied. “It definitely works.” Kjell said. “I would love waking up like that every day.” Vali said.

There was a lot going on at the palace. Every servant was getting things ready for their wedding, so Faye and Loki just had to wait for things to start. Faye was getting more and more nervous as time was flying by. And so was Loki. Spending time with their guests helped to keep their mind off of things. They were at the training grounds, watching Einherjar guard sparring as Loki noticed Vali and Kjell’s excitement. He knew they liked hanging out with Thor, because fighting was a shared interest of them. “Why is it that you never signed up to be Einherjar guards?” he asked them. Every year, new guards were picked and trained by his father to defend Asgard. “We have our family’s farms to work at and a business to keep going, so we just forgot it was an option.” Vali explained. Loki knew what he was getting at. Vali and Kjell had a business in repairing carts and making equipment for horses to pull carts. They had a stand at the year market and got a lot of customers over the years. They always helped out at their family’s farms too, so they didn’t have time for things like that. “I planned on signing up for it.” Kjell’s father said. “Why didn’t you?” Loki asked. “Having Kjell made me realize that I wanted a different life.” he answered. Loki didn’t say a word. “You will get it when you have a family yourself.” Faye’s father said. Loki noticed Faye’s reaction to his words. She wanted to have a family, Loki knew that. He wanted it too. He just didn’t know if he was fit to be a father. And if he was, he didn’t know what kind of father he would be. Looking at his family, he knew what kind of father he didn’t want to be. His relationship with his father wasn’t what he wanted it to be like. His father never had an interest in him and that’s why Loki didn’t have a bond with him like he did with his mother. Loki didn’t want to be that kind of father.

Faye looked at him with a smile and snuggled up with him. She knew what was on his mind and she wanted him to stop thinking like that. She knew that he would do just fine as a father. It made her happy to know that he wanted to have a family too. And it’s wasn’t just because he was expected to do that as a prince of Asgard. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and looked at her with a smile. Faye started blushing and noticed a smirk on his face. They snapped out of their moment as Alexis informed them that it was time for things to start. Finally. Alexis would help Faye with getting ready and Thor would help Loki with getting ready. Alexis had picked up their outfits with Ariana and Liv, saving them time to get ready. Loki grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, before parting ways with her. “I love you.” he said. “I love you too.” Faye replied. As she was getting ready, Faye looked in the mirror and smiled. Loki did her hair, like always. He loved playing with it and she enjoyed the feeling of his long, slender fingers running through it. He put it up and layered it. To finish it, he put a dahlia in it. She loved it. Standing there in her wedding dress, Faye was getting nervous and excited. Alexis noticed it. “Prince Loki is lucky to have you as a princess.” she said, looking at her with a smile. Faye started blushing and smiled back. She was lucky to have Loki as a prince.

Loki smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror. Putting on his green cape, he was done getting ready. He had the tailors make a new outfit just for their wedding. Loki knew Faye liked his casual outfit, so he went from that for a design. Like always, his outfit had a cape that went with it. Picking up his helmet, Loki looked at it with a smile. Faye didn’t like his helmet, he knew that, but this was as formal as an event at the royal palace would get. Thor looked at him with a smug look on his face. “Faye is lucky to have you as a prince.” he said. Loki smirked. He was lucky to have Faye as a princess. As he was ready for it, he went on his way with Thor. It was time. Making their way through the royal palace, Loki noticed sounds coming from the throne hall. Everyone in Asgard was invited to the ceremony, so it would be crowded. Walking into the throne hall, Loki smiled. White decorations. White dahlia’s. Just like he and Faye wanted. Faye’s family was standing on the left side of the throne. His family was standing on the right side of the throne. As Thor joined their families, Loki noticed their excitement. Kjell and his family were standing in the front rows of the crowd. They looked at him with a smile and waited for the ceremony to start. Meeting up with their officiant, Loki was getting nervous. Putting his helmet on and taking place in front of everyone, he was ready for it. He would just have to wait for Faye to join him.

Damn. Loki was known in Asgard as Silvertongue, but at this moment, he was completely speechless. All this time he wondered what her wedding dress looked like and he finally knew. Faye looked simply perfect. It was a simple, long white dress and it fit her perfectly. Loki loved it. Looking at her, Loki smiled. Faye started blushing as she noticed it. Loki’s gaze and mind kept wandering off to Faye and he wasn’t listening to a word that was said at all. Their ceremony was simple. Their officiant would ask them to say their vows and a handfasting would unite them in marriage. Loki had spent days trying to prepare his vows, he just didn’t know what to say. He had plenty of things to say, that wasn’t it. He just wanted Faye to know that she was everything to him. His princess. His happiness. Loki looked at Faye as she was standing in front of him and he finally knew what to do. He just had to say what was on his mind. And that’s exactly what he did. Faye was trying to keep herself from crying and looked at him with a little smile when he said his vows. Loki smirked as he noticed her reaction to his words. Joining hands with Faye, Loki was getting nervous. He had looked forward to this moment for weeks and it was finally here. It felt as if it was taking their officiant forever to wrap and tie a ribbon. Faye noticed his reaction and just smiled. Loki smiled back and realized he would just have to wait. Luckily, it didn’t take long for their officiant to say what they wanted him to say. Loki smirked as he magically untied their hands and looked at Faye with a smile as he pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to it and Loki wanted it to last forever. Breaking their kiss, Faye started blushing and looked at him with a smile. Loki smirked as pulled her in for another kiss and let go of her. They snapped out of their moment as the crowd started cheering and clapping. Loki looked at Faye with a smile and finally realized it. Faye was his. Forever.

Faye was still blushing after their ceremony ended. She was so nervous and excited that she didn’t realize it. She was Loki’s princess. Just thinking of that made her blush. Loki looked at her with a smirk as he noticed it. She knew he loved seeing her like this. It didn’t help. Taking Faye by a hand, they went on their way. Looking at Loki, she smiled. Her prince. He looked perfect in this outfit. It was just his helmet that had to go. As if Loki knew what she was thinking, he looked at her with a smirk while taking it off. Faye just smiled. After their ceremony, it was time for their gala to start. They would join their family and friends at the banquet hall for a wonderful night. She and Loki didn’t invite anyone to it, just their families and friends. All servants at the palace were Faye’s friends, so they would be there too. Normally, servants would be serving food and drinks all night at a gala. Not this time. She and Loki wanted them to have fun for a night. She had asked King Odin and Queen Frigga for permission before inviting them, and they were okay with it. Since all servants were getting things ready for the gala, they didn’t get to be at their ceremony. Meeting up with them, they asked Faye what it was like. Loki was helping out by creating illusions as she explained things to them. He did this after the royal gala too and Faye loved it when he did that. As she was getting to their handfasting, Loki looked at her with a smile and pulled her in for a kiss, like he did at their ceremony. Faye started blushing as he let go of her and looked at her with a smirk.

As they went to meet up with their families, Faye noticed their different reactions to it all. Vali, Kjell and Thor expressed their joy by having beers. Their fathers expressed their joy by saying a few words. Their mothers expressed their joy by giving them hugs. Loki would look at her with a soft, sweet look on his face and it would make her blush. Having met up with their family and friends, Loki and Faye got things started. Getting to their table, they waited for their guests to get seated before saying a few words. Faye said a few words. Loki had a speech. Faye knew King Odin and Queen Frigga gave great speeches, but Loki’s speech was a completely different thing. It was fascinating to watch him speak in front of their guests without having to think of what to say. Faye loved seeing him like this. It was easy to figure out why he was known as Silvertongue in Asgard. As he finished his speech, music started playing and Loki put out his hand. Faye loved dancing. She loved dancing with Loki. She always completely forgot what was going on. Faye wanted moments like this to last forever. And so did Loki.   This was their first dance as prince and princess. She was Loki’s princess. Princess Faye. Princess of Asgard. Never in her wildest dreams would she have expected this. She was just a farmer’s girl from the outskirts of Asgard.

Loki looked at her with a soft, sweet look on his face and it was making her blush. As he pulled her in closer and held her, he leaned in. “I love you.” he whispered. Faye looked at him and smiled. “I love you too.” she whispered. Loki smiled back and pulled her in for a kiss. This moment was just perfect. Loki held her close to him for the rest of their dance. As it was over, Loki let go of her and Faye noticed everyone was looking at them. It was making her blush. Loki noticed it too and smirked. He looked at her with a smile as he was taking her by the hand and walked up to their table with her. After everyone filled up their plate and started eating, they just talked and enjoyed the delicious food and drinks. Loki danced with her all night. He would kiss her every few dances and it would make her blush. In between dances, they would meet up with friends and family. Having random conversations, they enjoyed spending time like this. Faye noticed Kjell wasn’t with Vali and Thor. Loki noticed it too. Faye had an idea to where he would be. “Is it okay if I go meet up with him?” she asked Loki. “I think he would like that.” he replied. Faye looked at him with a smile as she kissed him and went on her way. As she joined Kjell at the balcony, he noticed it. “Princess Faye.” he said. Faye looked at him with a little smile. Kjell smiled back and pulled her in for a hug.

As he let go of her, Kjell was looking at her in a way that was making her blush. “You look simply perfect.” Kjell said. Faye looked at him with a smile. She didn’t know what to say and just kept quiet. She was trying to ignore how awkward their situation was. And so did Kjell. “I’m so sorry.” Faye said. “For what?” Kjell asked. “It’s not you.” she replied. Kjell just looked at her without saying a word. He knew what she was getting at. “You’re happy and that’s all I want for you.” he said. Faye looked at him with a little smile. “I can’t make you happy. I never could and I never will.” Kjell explained. “You make me happy in a different way. In a way Loki can’t make me happy in.” Faye replied. “I need you. I always have and I always will.” she said. Kjell looked at her with a smile as he pulled her in for another hug. Taking him by the hand, she walked up to Loki with him. Loki just smirked as Faye let go of Kjell and looked at him with a smile. Vali didn’t give him time to do a thing and handed him a drink. Kjell looked at him with a smirk and joined his conversation with Thor. Faye smiled as she looked at him. She wanted Kjell to have fun and to forget what was on his mind. She snapped out of it as Loki grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. “Let’s get away from all this.” he whispered. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. Taking her by the hand, Loki walked out of the banquet hall with her. Getting to the royal gardens, he looked at her with a smile. “I have a surprise for you.” he said.

Loki smirked as he noticed Faye’s reaction to his words. As they went on their walk, he ended up at his favorite spot at the royal gardens. Pointing at an empty spot, he waited for Faye to realize what his surprise was. “A tree planting ceremony.” she said. Loki smiled. He knew she would notice it. There was a little tree ready to be planted and he picked it out himself. “A wild apple tree.” Faye said. “What does is symbolize?” Loki asked. “Happiness and eternal love.” she replied. “A perfect tree for this day.” he said. Faye looked at him with a smile as he pulled her in for a kiss. “Let’s plant it.” he said. After doing so, they gave their little tree a good start by watering it and looked at it with a smile. “I hope you liked my surprise.” Loki said. “I loved it.” Faye replied, kissing him. Loki smiled. He knew that she would love it. Taking her by the hand, they finished their walk and returned to the banquet hall. In between meeting up with family and friends, Loki and Faye danced all night. As their gala ended and they wished everyone goodnight, Loki and Faye went on their way. It was time for their wedding night. Loki knew that Faye was excited for it, and so was he. They had sex before, but this would be different. This was their first night as prince and princess. Walking into their chambers, Loki grabbed Faye by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. “You look simply perfect in this dress, my love, but let’s get you out of it.” he said with a smirk.

Faye started blushing as her dress fell to the floor and Loki kissed her. Faye started undressing him and kept looking at him with a little smile. As she was sliding a hand down his chest and abs, Loki felt how it turned him on. Faye’s hand got to his stomach and ended up at his pants. Loki looked at her as she was opening them and wanted to know what she had in mind. Faye just looked at him with a little smirk. He grabbed her and pulled her closer. As he pulled her legs up to his waist and walked over to his bed, Loki put her down on it. Faye just looked at him as he swiftly undressed himself up to his shorts. Sitting down on his bed, he pulled her onto his lap. Loki looked at Faye with a smile as she snuggled up with him. “I’m yours and you’re mine.” Loki said. “Forever.” Faye replied. Pulling her in for a kiss, Loki held her close. He loved her. Breaking their kiss, Loki smiled. As he let his eyes wander Faye’s body, he started tracing her skin with his fingers. Faye hated her body. Loki loved it. Chubby and curvy. Perfect. Faye noticed him looking at her and started blushing. Loki just smirked. Chubby cheeks, broad shoulders, big breasts, chubby tummy, curvy hips, thick thighs. A lot to love. And he loved it all. How her cheeks reddened as she blushed. Her curves showing in her dresses. Gripping his fingers in her thighs during sex. He loved Faye’s body. Just thinking of it turned him on. His hands kept wandering Faye’s body as he pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to it and surrendered herself to him. Laying her down, Loki got on top of her and entered her slowly. He smirked as Faye let out a moan. He loved having sex with her. How she moaned. How wet she always was. How she lost herself in it. He loved making her feel like that and he would do it all night.

 


End file.
